Technical Field
The disclosure is relative to a touch panel, and in particular, to touch panels with function of fingerprint identification.
Related Art of the Invention
With the progression of technology, fingerprint identification technology is widely applied to various kinds of electronic devices because it provides security identification function. Recently, the fingerprint identification technology has been applied to smart phones providing excellent theft and privacy protection for personal mobile content, and attracting public attention and becoming a main development focus for future similar electronic devices.
Smart phone using the current techniques having the fingerprint identifier disposed correspondingly to an activity key of the smart phone, e.g. a main page button. The activity key is usually disposed in the specific through hole of the mobile cover plate, but there is a chink between it and the mobile cover plate. Thus, small dirt particles readily adhere to the surroundings of the specific through hole, which degrades the appearance of the mobile phone and makes the phone less comfortable for the user. In addition, the specific through hole is usually made by drilling a hole on the entire surface of the cover plate and performing polishing. This manufacturing process is difficult and impacts overall stress distribution of the cover plate thus causing damage to the strength of the cover plate. Therefore, it disturbs process yield and performance of product.